


The Densest of Them All

by TwistedWhimsies



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader is dense, Romance, dumb stuff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWhimsies/pseuds/TwistedWhimsies
Summary: The Dorm leaders are lost at how to woo a ridiculously dense MC (You). Everything seems to fly over their heads and funny shenanigans ensues.(Please do not repost my work)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader, dorm leaders/Dense Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 439





	1. Vil x Dense! Reader : Sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE ONE:
> 
> In which Vil is in danger of having wrinkles and MC is eating a lot of bread

Vil was quite sure there was something wrong with you because it can’t be him. Definitely not him.

Vil Schoenheit was the epitome of Beauty, a model student as well as an actual model. He was hot. He was famous. He was a hardworker and a student leader.

So pray tell why is he the one chasing after a mere potato like you, who honestly seems to have no sense of preservation whatsoever?

He didn’t really know what drew him into you, you were beautiful, true, but he had seen a lot of beautiful people in his line of work. He didn’t really notice how hard he fell until he was neck deep.

Maybe it was how your compliments were always so genuine when you greeted him. Or maybe how you always seem to look pass his beauty and actual treat him like a normal person, don’t get him wrong he loves the attention, lives for it actually, but he also likes how you didn’t seem to be intimidated to be beside him at all when others would fear being compared to him just being near his vicinity. But maybe what he liked the most about you is your kindness.

Beauty on the outside is important, sure, but if you’re just rotten in the inside the marks will show. That’s why beauty takes effort and personality. And maybe that’s why you shone more brighter than the others.

Vil was seen as an ice queen, as if he was an impenetrable fortress of ice that no one could get near of, but ofcourse he isn’t really. Every hard candy has a soft center and you, dear potato has reached its gooey center.

By the first sign of a wrinkle due to his inability to sleep properly as his thoughts were filled with you Vil knows enough was enough. He orders half a dozen new skin toners from Azul and prepares for battle he intends to win (even if Floyd got wrung dry in the process, but he doesn’t know that).

Like a determined peacock he was ready to flaunt his feathers to his potential mate.

But by the name of the Great Seven you were the most dense person he’d ever had the fortune to fall in love with.

He started slow, greeting you in the hallways or cafeteria whenever the two of you crossed paths. He made sure that he was wearing his favorite perfume so his scent would be imprinted in your mind after every brief encounter. He did it everyday and every time you met, waiting for you to melt into him.

“You smell so nice, Vil-senpai.” You commented one time and he had to go hurry and find a glass of water to calm his beating heart. It seems to be working but then again.“ Reminds me of my grandma’s perfume, I like it very much.”

_Damn it now Vil needs to find a new perfume to use!_

Then he put on a little more effort, he made sure to always fix an article of your clothing, his fingers sometimes brushing on an expose part of your skin, little gestures to show that he cares and he likes you damn it why is he feeling flustered and why are you looking at him so innocently HAVE SOME DECENCY!

He walked away before anyone can notice his flustered appearance.

Then there were the small acts of kindness, giving you some advice about your chemistry classes (which he’d never do to anyone else), offering to fix your hair or make up (if you did wear some) and inviting you for some tea in the Pomefiore dorm ( he had to battle Riddle for your tea time slots).

He’s flaunting all he’s got: his work, his looks, his attention and care but still you _do not_ get the _message_.

Vil is seriously considering if you’ve hit your head too much after fighting overblots for you to be this dense.

_Notice him, damn it!_

But Vil is not one to beg, oh no, he may be making the first moves but he’s sure as hell not gonna be the first to confess. His pride won’t allow it, even if his eyes always wanders to you whenever he catches your silhouette.

“ You look very pretty.” You grinned as you put a flower on his head when you crossed paths in the botanical garden. “ It suits you.”

And then you went bouncing off your merry way while Vil tried to remain his cool and not hyperventilate, because one, his image and two, he absolutely can’t let himself fall deeper because of a simple gesture of affection.

“Vil….” Trey commented as he watched the Pomefiore dorm leader devour a piece of cake in one bite. “ Are you alright? ”

Vil nodded and gave a smooth smile, courtesy of his acting skills, but inside he’s fuming because his diet is now ruined but your simple compliment seems to be sweeter than the cake he was eating right now.

For lack of better wording, he is thoroughly, deeply, indescribably inlove and he didn’t know what to do.

👑👑👑

You sat in front of a vanity as Vil fixed your hair. He looked as pretty as ever but for some reason there was slight frown on his face.

You’d inquire about it but he seems so focused on what’s he’s doing that you didn’t comment about it, prefering to sit still so he could do what he wanted.

👑👑👑

“ Is there something worrying Roi de Poisson? Well, I have some guesses.” The Pomefiore vice dorm leader mused, looking at you in amusement. “ But, why do you want to know?”

“Well,” you twiddled your fingers. “ He’s been so nice to me lately, and I just want to return the kind gestures.”

You admitted, looking at Rook earnestly.

The blonde chuckled, something flashing in his eyes. “ Well… There is _something_.”

👑👑👑

You were acting weird.

Whenever you two would meet you’d always avoid meeting his eyes, as if you were hiding something from him.

Vil didn’t like that.

He once approached you in the cafeteria while you were eating a bunch of packed sandwiches from Sam’s store (bad diet, he needs to do something about that), but you took one look at him, blinked then proceeded to stuff all the bread in your mouth that you almost choked.

Most stressful 5 minutes towards the infirmary he’d ever had. He scolded you about proper eating etiquette for an hour or so before checking if your actually fine then went back to his dorm, exhausted.

And there was another time he caught you eating in the library, you seem to be shocked at seeing him you stood so fast from your seat you’d hit the nearest pillar.

_Are you so stupid as to not see where you were going? Are you courting death?_

If you’re not, pray tell, why did you almost fall off the stairs because you were carrying a large box of bread.

_Do you like bread that much? Has his potato turned into a duck?_

Whenever you met, chaos followed, as if Eris was following your tracks. And that’s saying something because that’s normal for you but in the past few weeks, more so than ever.

Vil was gonna get white hair worrying for your safety.

👑👑👑

“What…. Is that?” He asked from the other side of the table, pointing at the intricately designed shoe box in the center. “ What’s the meaning of this, y/n?”

You grinned at him, watching his expression. “Well….You see…” you drawled. “ I wanted to give you something nice.”

“Nice? Explain yourself properly, (Full namel, stop dawdling.” He chided, but deep inside he was feeling something odd. As if he was expecting something exciting to happen… “ Go on.” He said, voice laced with ice hiding the bubbling feeling inside.

“I noticed you weren’t really yourself two weeks ago.” You began. “ And I thought maybe because you were working too hard.”

Vil raised an eyebrow.

“And so I thought, you’ve been so nice to me, and I wanted to repay you something in return.” You pushed the box towards him. “ I heard from Rook-senpai that you wanted these particular pair of glass shoes from a famous brand. But for some reason the brand only launched 3 pairs of it, all custom-made to fit the wearer, but instead of selling normally they out it on a raffle so…

"So you almost choked to death on bread because you needed the plastic cover to enter the raffle…” Vil said, eyes widening in realization. He remembered how he fumed at such ridiculous terms and how he told Rook about it. “Potato, you….”

You gave him a smile so bright it almost gave his highlighter a run for its money. “ I sent atleast 5 entries a day but then I thought the more I buy the more chances of winning so I kind of got carried a way? Hehe.” You twiddled your thumbs.“ But in the end it was all worth it!” You tried not to fidget excitedly on your sit. “Come on, open it, please?” You begged so cutely Vil couldn’t help but just nod.

Gently, he open the lid of the box and unravelled the wrapper around it. Inside the box was the most beautiful pair of glass slippers he’s seen so far in his life. The brand speaks for itself it seems.

“May I?” Vil was startled a little as you appeared by his side, stuck in a daze he nodded and you picked up one of the pair of shoes, kneeled before him and beckoned for him to give you his foot.

He obliged.

You gently unknotted the ties on his boots, careful not to scratch its surface, and smoothly removed it from his feet.

Then, you took the glass slipper and put it on him.

“It looks great! "You said, looking at how the shoe glimmered on his feet. ” Vil senpai–huh? “

He was looking down on you, quite literally, and his face was cold as ice, gaze piercing your soul.” Did…did I do something wrong? “You worriedly asked standing up.

Vil took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment then opening it to gaze fondly at you.

You couldn’t help but blush at the way he looked at you.” You did great. “

His hand absentmindly came forward to your cheeks, caressing it as he gave you a warm smile that made you giddy inside.

Then he stood up and pushed proceeded to push you out of the room, locking the door with a bang and a click.

What?

” Fufufu~“

” Ah!“ You jumped from where you stood, watching as Rook appeared behind a huge oriental vase. ” Rook- senpai?“

"I think he loved your gift.”.

👑👑👑

Behind closed doors, the beautiful queen was covering his face with his hands, not minding that he’s ruining his make up, as happy-angry tears fell from his eyes. “ I hate you so much.” He said but he was gazing fondly between his fingers on the glass slippers he was wearing. “ I just can’t …."His body slid down the door, wrinkling his dorm uniform.

_How dare you sweep him off his feet like that?_

It was another sleepless night…


	2. Azul x Dense! Reader : Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Azul is trying his best and MC is busy being broke

Azul Ashengrotto could never be caught dead without a plan. And if he fails? Well he has a plan for that failed plan just in case. Plan-ception. Kidding aside, Azul never lets himself be caught off guard.

But when you arrived one day in front of him asking for a part-time job? Well, it caught the poor boy off guard so much he had to take minute to compose himself. Then he proceeded to cling to your arm and whisk you away like towards Mostro Lounge for negotiations, gears already turning in his head.

🐙🐙🐙

Life is hard when you’re dropped in another world with no money to your name. Life is harder when your so-called kind headmaster only gives you a meager allowance once a month despite all the chores you do. Life is hardest when you spend most of your allowance and saved money to buy tuna cans for your room mate and spend the rest buying perishable packed bread to win a lottery to give a friend a gift.

But compared to what you’re putting poor Azul to you can’t really complain, because you don’t notice anything, and Azul is at his wit’s end with you.

Love is a game he intends to win but so far all his schemes has been foiled and really he’s beginning to think you’re not really as clever as he thinks you are,because he did everything by the book and by the internet and still you’re too dumb busy to notice.

He gave you flowers the first day of work and then you proceeded to decorate Mostro Lounge with said flowers. He helps you clean up after your job (even though he’s not supposed to) and you push him to sit. He takes you on a date, and still you pretend like you two were just looking for new trends for Mostro Lounge to follow. He gives you well-thought out compliments that he’s guaranteed to make you blush but you say something casual like “ I like the way your hair looks, senpai.” And then suddenly he’s the blushing mess who begins to mindfully comb his hair every morning.

_Damn it!_

“ How are you, Azul?” Jade asks as he pours a cup of tea to serve his dorm leader. “ Everything going according to plan? ” He asked, mismatched eyes shining in amusement.

“Definitely.” Azul replied, hunched over an empty table writing something down. “ I’ve got them under the palm of hands.” He said, but the dozens of crumpled papers around him and his askew bowtie says otherwise.

The octo-mer has lost count how many times he had lost,but in the name of the Sea witch he isn’t about to give up until he gets the results he wants.

So the next day armed with a concelear he bought just for the sake of hiding the bags under his eyes, and the determination that rivals Vil’s efforts on beauty, he begins his plan.

First, he offers you a drink on your break as an act of service but then between the two strawed drinks in his hands you pick the one he drank from and his mind goes spiralling from the indirect kiss while you go on your jolly way to wait on tables again.

Azul 0, Y/N- 1

_Its ok. Its fine. Next step._

He says to himself after washing his face to compose himself.

“Y/N do you want a taste?” He asked once he saw the girl walk into the kitchens. “ It’s a new product, here.” He presents the obviously tired first year some sea shell shaped cookies on a platter.

“Wow! They look delicious!” They approached him, taking a cookie and making a small bite. “ Woah! Did you make these, senpai?”

“Fufu~ yes I did, I’m glad you liked it–what are you _doing_?! ” Azul took a step back like a startled cat as his crush was in the act of what seems to be like, _feeding_ him.

“Say Aahh~” They said as the cookie came nearer and nearer while Azul was stuck on the spot.

“Aah~”

Chomp.

“ They taste nice, koebi-chan hehehehe.” Floyd said, licking some crumbs crumbs around his mouth.

Azul blinked.

Once. Twice.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Jade appeared from nowhere and dragged his twin brother away while Azul tried to comprehend what just happened.

Azul-0 Y/N- 1 Floyd-1

“ Ok then, senpai, I’m going back to work.” They said before leaving through the double doors.

Azul took a deep breath, clenching his hands and gritting his teeth, his eyes on the left over cookies on the table.

_“Fuck.”_

_🐙🐙🐙_

You were absolutely drained. Your broke ass was also a tired ass and you absolutely can’t wait to get home.

All day Azul has been trying to create some sort of spark between you two, and so far he has been met with nothing but failure. He’s tried it all, trying to catch your attention, giving you more breaks (that you refused to have), and helping you with your assignments whenever you actually accept the breaks he offers. He can’t go to the last step if the steps before them fails.

So as he walks you towards your dorm in the middle of the night, he swears to himself that finally… Finally he can do something that make your heart flutter a little.

“Y/N, do you know that the stars–AAAAHHH!!!” Azul couldn’t help but let out a scream when a bobbed-haired fae suddenly appeared, upside down no less, in front of them.

“Good evening, have you seen Malleus?” asked Lilia, basking on the sight of scaring someone out of their wits.

“Oh.” You withdrew your arm that you absentmindedly outstretched to protect the ashen-haired boy behind you from the surprise greeting yiou thought was a threat. “ No, I’m sorry.”

“Oh well, thank you nonetheless and good evening.” And there he goes disappearing in the speed of light.

You relaxed your shoulders, leaving your battle stance. “ Azul-senpai? Huh? Senpai?” You furrowed your eyebrows as your companion disappeared, too.

Meanwhile Azul was running back towards the mirror chamber, face red from both embarassment and shock. Adrenaline kicking in his veins before his less than athletic body fell tired on his bed after the self-imposed marathon.

He hugged his pillow, the way pulled him behind you and took the front to protect him like a Knight-in-shining armor burned into his retinas even when he closed his eyes to sleep.

🐙🐙🐙

Azul has had enough.

He was tired of losing to your obliviousness and after many trials and errors he had concocted the perfect way to get you to notice his feelings. And that is to abandon the drawing board and just go the direct way.

He’s sulked enough (He had stayed in his room the whole day after the incident yesterday).

He opened the door to the lounge, the place was already empty as it was already closing time. His eyes scanned for you, as you always stayed behind last to clean the tables.

You were humming to yourself while fixing the flowers on the tables.

“Y/N…” He approached you steadily, his heart beating faster than usual, relaxing his shoulders he tried to maintain his calm and collected facade. “ Please go out with me.”

There. He said it. No thoughts. Head empty.

Absolutely out of character.

You remain still for a minute then you flashed him a bright smile.

For a moment, Azul had hope blooming into his chest as the temperature rose around him, finally you—

“ Where to? I’m finishing this table then I’m gonna go buy some tuna cans at Sam’s then I’m off to the dorm.” You said, making a light swipe at the table before turning back to your senpai. “Senpai? Are you alright? ”

“…….”

Azul tried not to hunch his shoulders in defeat as tears threatened to spill in his eyes. “ Well, nevermind I seem to have remembered I have to do soemthing well now goodbye—” He babbled as he turned quickly to not let you see the prickles of water about to drop from his orbs.

_Ahhh! I’m gonna go hide in my octopus pot forever now!!!_

“Senpai! Wait that part of the floor is—!”

And then he was falling.

_Shit_

The Octavinelle dorm leader feels absolutely stupid at the moment. First he gets shuts down so pathetically because he didn’t choose his wording better forgetting the one he’s talking to can’t take a hint even if it kills them and now… Now he’s probably gonna break an arm or something…

Azul got ready for his body to slam on the floor, as he was quite sure he can’t catch himself because his reflexes sucked but…

Surprisingly he didn’t hit the cold hard floor, instead he was caught under strong warm arms.

Y/N adjusted their hold on Azul, one hand under his waist while the other around his shoulders, their faces mere inches away from each other.“ Azul-senpai, are you alright?” You asked in a worried tone.

Azul blinked his eyes in disbelief.

_You were so close…_

In that moment everything he’d experience for the past few days flashed before his eyes. You complimenting his hair, the indirect kiss, you attempting to feed him, you pulling him back to protect him and now… Now he’s in your arms, catching him when he falls.

_This is absolutely ridiculous…_

Azul couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head slowly by the sheer irony of the whole situation.

_He lost… Again.._

His arms found its way around your neck, pulling the both of you closer until your foreheads touched. “Thank you…” He murmured in your ears, not noticing how it made you blush.

_How do you make him feel like he’s winning when he’s losing? Unbelievable._

He breathed in slowly, savoring your warmth.

“Oya oya! Azul and koebi-chan’s getting it on! Hehehe.” A voice sounded from the corner breaking the romantic atmosphere.

“Indeed, Azul. How bold of you. Fufu~” Another voice chimed in. “Congratulations…”

_Sigh._

Y/N- win Floyd - 2 Jade-1 Azul- 0


	3. Leona x Dense! Reader: Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leona wants attention and MC quotes a movie

Hearing Leona Kingscholar’s name makes you conjure a dozen images and words, such which include : Indolent, Arrogant, Athletic and Intelligent (The last being said as he is a good strategist). But never in a million years could you ever think to visualize the event that is currently happening right now.

“You can braise it, boil it, fry it or store it.” He said ever casually as he presented you with a live pheasant on one hand while his other hand held his broom. You two were standing in front of the Ramshackle dorm’s door.

“What?” You stared at him in disbelief, trying to process his peculiar words and actions.

The large lion clicked his tongue and looked at you like you were an idiot. He shoved the tied up bird as it squaked around unto your arms then left as if he was inconvenienced by the whole thing.

🦁🦁🦁

Leona Kingscholar was a prince, and although he was infamous he still was royalty, thus menial tasks has always been beneath him.

So Ruggie couldn’t help but stare at the prince who woke up early, _voluntarily_ , and was brushing his hair _himself_. Ruggie couldn’t help but think the world was about to end.

Leona gave him a sharp stare and the hyena boy went on his way to do the same chores,his eyes wandering every minute or so at the prince who struggled to untangled his messy locks.

The lion shouldn’t be doing any of these stupid things,but alas he knew he had to move fast as competition has suddenly appeared.

That’s right, Leona’s rivals had the _audacity_ to claim what’s his. Y/N, the little herbivore, have seem to have attracted a troublesome lot.

In the past he would’ve not given a flying fuck to the whole matter, because as far as he was concerned, you already liked him. What with how you stared at him whenever you found him sleeping somewhere and how you ~~bravely~~ stupidly approach him to pet him.

He took it as a sign of affection.

But lately you couldn’t go to your occasional ~~cuddle~~ nap sessions as you were too busy being whisked away by Vil or working with Azul. Their scents are beginning to rub off on you and he hated it.

And so he decided to show them what he’s got and stake his claim.

And that’s why here you are right now.

You didn’t seem to like the pheasant from last time so he caught you a duck ( you let it go in a pond ), a rabbit (made it a pet), a wild boar ( you slammed the door at his face) and one time a peacock (You stared at him before you tried to suggest he give it to Pomefiore. He let it go amok the school grounds when you said that), all of which were very much alive.

“Maybe I should give this quarry to Crowley so he’d stop making me do errands, heheh–”

_Grrrrrrrrr_

You stopped speaking once you heard a growl, you looked up to him, he was giving you a sharp glare and a slight scowl. He looked irritated.

“Well, nevermind then… Hehe.” You scratched the back of your head awkwardly before accepting the ~~dead~~ freshly cut (he made sure to kill it this time) and cleaned up chunk of meat (You didn’t want to know where he got it) and closed the door.

Leona was displeased by your less than excited reaction, feeling unappreciated as he went on his way back to Savanaclaw.

“Leona…” Ruggie called out to the (sulking) resting lion lounged on the King sized bed. “ Are you courting Y/N?”

A threatening growl was the lion’s only response but Ruggie couldn’t miss his ears twitch. “ Shishishi~ If you want to court a human maybe follow human customs, eh?” He commented before he went on his way, carrying a pile of laundry while chuckling on his way.

Leona rolled from his side to his back.

 _Shit_.

Now he just feels absolutely stupid. Of course the little herbivore wouldn’t notice nor appreciate his acts of affections!

_They aren’t beastmen._

How would you know that sending food (fresh meat) to someone was a sign of courtship? Or a lion flaunting his mane (in his case his hair) means he’s ready to find a mate?

Leona’s brows knitted in frustration as he cursed relentlessly on how he seemed to turn stupid when it comes to a mere human.

_Fuck._

And thus he has to change his game plan.

🦁🦁🦁

Leona was acting _odd_.

He seems to be everywhere you went. Walking you from the Ramshackle dorm towards your classroom in the morning (You were surprised he could wake up early), buying you lunch himself from the expensive menu in the cafeteria (Grim was ecstatic as well as your poor wallet), and coaching you how to fly a broom properly.

It was weird.

But it was also _nice_.

Of course you were too oblivious to notice he’d hide you behind his large figure whenever Vil appears in the hallways, or when he’d pull you closer towards him when he’s teaching you how to fly (resting his nose near the pulse point on your neck) , or that one time he purposely didn’t budge from your lap as you tried to wake him up so you ended up not going to your part-time job in Mostro Lounge as his arms surrounded your waist.

Everything went over your head and Leona’s patience was becoming thin as a thread.

Even now as he laid on your lap during your now seldom ~~cuddle~~ nap sessions, you still talked about how his rivals would help you with your assignments or with your looks.

He would’ve exploded there and then if you weren’t playing with his hair, running your fingers through the silky locks and occasionally cooing at how it seems “fluffier than usual”.

_And let’s not talk about the ear scritches oh!_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

“Oh no!”

Leona’s ears twitched by your sudden exclamation but before he could react you already hoisted him up bridal style with a loud huff, running away from the sub-tropical zone before you two can get more wet from the activated sprinklers.

_Thump. Thump._

The lion’s eyes dilated and his whole body froze inside your arms, his heart beating faster than usual

He didn’t know you were strong.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Strong enough to _carry him_.

His tail swished around erratically as he felt himself get inexplicably excited with the whole situation.

“Leona-san.” You fell on your bottom, the lion still in your arms and your legs folding together, as you panted heavily, face wet from the water and sweat, your scent unconsciously making the third year more enticed.

Then you two were both woken from each of your own stupor when the flash of a camera and the familiar laugh of a hyena sounded from the bushes.

_Grrrrrrr!_

Leona would’ve pounced on the Hyena immediately when they got back to the dorm, but Ruggie sent him a picture of Y/N caressing his hair while smiling so adorably over his sleeping form that he let Ruggie go scotch free.

🦁🦁🦁

“Y/N-san.” A voice called out to you as you were on your way back to the main building after your last class of the day, PE. You turned your head to find Jade and Floyd behind you. “ Azul asked us to pick you up. ” He said, a strange glint in his eyes.

“Oya, let’s go to the lounge Shrimpy!” Floyd joined in enthusiastically. “Before the lionfish comes and catches us.” He gave you a sharp-toothed grin.

You tilted your head in confusion but nonetheless agreed. They both swarmed you on each side but then…

“Oof!”

Before you knew it you were swept up from your waist, adjusted properly in front of a broom, and you were zooming up in the sky.

You tried to open your eyes as soon as the wind stopped pushing you back, your hands automatically gripping the broom’s handle. “Leona-san?”

“Tsk.” He looked down at you under his nose, incased between his strong arms. “ You’re so troublesome, you know that?” He accused as the broom’s velocity slowed down and you could finally open your eyes.

“What was that for?” You asked, head moving upwards to look up at him, your eyes meeting before you felt sick from your head’s position. “I think I’m gonna hurl.” One hand came to your mouth as you faced forward again.

Then your eyes looks downwards.

_You were so high up!_

🦁🦁🦁

Leona couldn’t believe the lengths he’d cross just to get a smidge of your attention.

_It feels pathetic._

Even now as he stole you away from the twins, on a magic broomstick ride, he still felt like he was running on borrowed time.

He hated that.

Hated the thought you’d choose someone than him.

As if all he’s done wasn’t enough.

_As if he’ll never be enough._

“Woah!”

He woke up from his daze by your sudden exclamation.

“We’re so high up!” You giggled, leaning forwards. “I’ve never been so high before! ”

The lion couldn’t help but be amused by your reaction. It seems like the most mundane of things always catches your attention.

You spread your arms wide and Leona was quick to wrap a hand around your waist as to not let you fall.“ I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!” You yelled aloud before bursting in a fit of laughter as you settled back properly on the broom, Leona’s hand still around your waist while the other stirred the broom.

Your face was flushed and happy tears prickled your eyes, you looked up at him, a big grin on your face. “You’re amazing, Leona-san!”

_Thump! Thump!_

His ears twitched as he looked at the way you stared at him so adoringly,his heart hammering wildly in his chest as a strong red hue began to paint his features.

The way you looked at him always caught him off guard. You were always so kind, and so sweet and although your obliviousness was annoying,it was also endearing. Because you didn’t seem to care how others see him, didn’t seem to care for it. You always looked at him with a spark in your eyes. A kind and warm spark that made him feel _noticed._

Suddenly, he was also chuckling, propping his forehead on your shoulder as he slowly descended the broom in front of the main building. “You’ve got guts to make me feel this way, herbivore.” He whispered in your ears, making you feel goosebumps all over, not noticing how you two already landed on the grounds.

“Leona-san?”

He buried his nose deeper on the crook of your neck before you felt a quick sting, a nip, and then suddenly you were being pushed off the broom, falling on your tush.

“Ow!” You exclaimed, a hand going to your back whilst the othet went to a spot on your neck. “ Leona-san!” You exclaimed his name again but he was already hovering 6 feet away from the ground, looking at you with his signature bastardly smirk.

“Be prepared, Little herbivore.” He looked down at you as if he knew something you didn’t, you were a little offended. “It’s not over yet.”

And with that, he flew off with a satisfied glint in his emerald eyes.

You were left dumbfounded on the floor.Hand covering a blooming hickey.


	4. Riddle x Dense! Reader: Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riddle has wingmen and MC has bodyguards

Riddle Rosehearts is the epitome of a model student who lives and breathes the school rules. Top student. Dorm leader. Respected and well-renowned. His reign as the Queen of Hearts founded on the principle of following the rules.

So when he saw you running in the hallway ( rule broken: 1), pushing other students to the side (rule broken :2), jumping off the window ledge ( rule broken :3 + 1 safety code violation), landing on a tree branch, proceeding to do a flip on the said branch to cushion your fall on the ground, and then dashing towards professor Crewel with a late report on hand, Riddle should’ve been appalled.

He should’ve turn red in anger.

But no,instead his heart had decided to leap out the window, following your disgruntled figure which was brave enough to pass something late to _THE Professor Divus Crewel._

You’ve got some guts.

And you’ve got Riddle’s heart, too.

🌹🌹🌹

Riddle had long known there was a budding feeling in his chest that was growing fondly for you. He wasn’t oblivious, but rather it took him some time to get into terms that he actually fell inlove with someone who lit a person on fire within the first day of school.

You were a troublemaker.

A rule breaker.

And a heartbreaker too, so it seems, as he had observed the damage you’ve have caused from afar.

He wanted to ignore the feeling, let it wither on its own, but then when he saw Leona Kingscholar literally sweep you off your feet between two shady eelmen, there was a thumping in his heart and a flame burning in his stomach that told him to fight. To join into the fray and prove to everyone that he was the one to steal your heart as you did his.

But then again, things aren’t as easy as it seems, and thus he had asked for help from his most trusted friends.

“Compliment them! Be honest! And I’m sure Y/N-chan would fall fast!”

Cater had said, so Riddle did.

It took using Cater’s 3 clones plus himself to distract Leona, Vil and Azul from approaching you, though.

“Y/N…” He said, approaching you who were talking to your friends and laughing about something. Face stiff, back straight, heart thumping wildly.

“Yes, Riddle-senpai?” You turn to him and smile, making him clench his hands on his side, nervous.

“You’re… Very…” He began, words failing to come out his mouth.

Ace, Deuce and Grim watch him from behind the target of his affection suspiciously, which made him more nervous and at the same time, made him want to cut some heads off. “You’re very… Umm..”

_You’ve rehearsed this,Riddle.You’re a Rosehearts. You can do this!_

“Senpai!” You called out suddenly , startling him. “ Want some candy?Reach out your hand. ”

Brain too busy trying to figure out what’s going on, the red head unconsciously reached out his hand.

Then you proceeded to put your enclosed hand on his palm, only to open it and intertwine your fingers together. “ BAM! Now we’re holding hands! ” You giggled, presenting your entertained fingers to his eye level.“ Isn’t that sweeter? ”

Riddle blinked.

Once.

Twice.

“Wha–what?!This is…. This is!!!” He took a step back, panicking, feeling the warmth of your hand transfer to his, making him feel flustered.“Inappropriate… I MEAN–!!!”

“Hmm? Sorry, does it make you uncomfortable? Just wanted to make you laugh, hehe.” You let go and Riddle clutched his hand to his chest. “You look tense.”

You took a step forward.

Riddle took a step back.

The Adeuce combo took a step in front of you.

Then Trey appeared from nowhere and made an excuse that we needed to talk to Riddle about something.

“Huh?”

You titled your head, confused.

Your friends squinted their eyes.

_Not another one!?!?_

🌹🌹🌹

“Riddle, its OK. You can always approach then again. Maybe give them something heartfelt?” Trey comforted, serving the Heartslabyul dorm leader some tea and cake in his office.

Riddle nodded, but deep inside, he was worried, but determined to prove his worth.

_Something heartfelt?_

Cater and Trey silently looked at each other, relaying a message.

🌹🌹🌹

Proving his love was harder than Riddle thought he would, because he could not, despite Cater and Trey’s help, get you alone. At all.

He tried to give you roses he picked from the garden, and then Vil appeared out of nowhere and whisked you away,Cater following close behind and shaking his head in defeat.

He tried to greet you in the hallways, then a certain large lion blocked his view,Ruggie following behind with a cheeky grin.

He tried to eat with you during lunch, but then the Adeuce combo plus Grim,who seem to have inhaled liquid courage, had the audacity to flock your sides and your front, unabling him to sit on the same table until Trey had arrived and somehow gotten them to leave.

But then Azul sat on the table, the Leech Twins following close behind before he could sit down or blink.

It wasn’t only your obliviousness he was fighting in this battle, but your bodyguards, too.

He left with a glare at Azul who only smiled back.

But Riddle Rosehearts, was not one to be underestimated. So somehow, some way, he was gonna prove to you and his rivals that he was the best choice.

_He’s gonna make your heart race!_

But then you trip in front of the Heartslabyul mirror portal one day, falling directly into his arms while he was on way out and then suddenly he forgot how to breathe. Your face only a couple inches away from his own.

_Thump. Thump._

“Sorry, senpai!” You apologize, getting off him and reaching your hand for him to take so you could pull him up.

He didn’t take it.

Instead, he stood up by himself and dusted his clothes, trying to compose himself, he was getting ready to berate you about the proper way to enter mirror portals but the frown of your face made him stop.

He asked you what was wrong and then you told him you were looking for a rabbit which he knew Leona gave, as he had _accidentally_ heard from the Adeuce combo whilst they talked in the Heatslabyul lounge. (He was definitely not eavesdropping and looking for details against his competitors because that would have been unbecoming of him. Yup. Definitely didn’t eavesdrop).

“Hmm? How about you go to the- -”

He stopped speaking midsentence, watching as Cater appeared from behind a tree. Gesturing something.

He pointed at Riddle.

“I mean I–”

Cater pointed at y/n.

‘I… You.. “ Riddle furrowed his eyebrows, trying to catch up with the Third-year’ s frantic gestures.” Us? “

Cater facepalmed. Riddle tried not to frown. Y/N stood confused and looked behind.

There was nothing.

Y/N looked at Riddle again, who stood oddly alert, back straight.

Cater made large steps, jumping? Skipping in place? He’s swininging his arm in the air,continuing to jump. Leap.

_Gallop._

Riddle got the message.

"How about I assist you to the equestrian club? I was about to go there, I know someone who could help when it comes to animals.” The red-hair offered.

Cater made a peace sign before jumping into the portal.

You smiled, accepting the offer,giving him a bright grin that made him melt in the inside.

“Thanks, Riddle-senpai.”

And off you to went to the portal exit, side by side.

Ace and Deuce watched the two of you exit, face in different levels of disbelief.

They took a step forward to intervene.

Not their friend.

This trio’s not gonna turn into two.

They took a step forward.

“You two…”

A hand on each on of of their shoulders stopped them on their track.

They turned their heads to meet eyes with their vice dorm leader.

“Aren’t you guys on flamingo duty?”

🌹🌹🌹

As the two of you walked towards the stables, you couldn’t help but talk to him, as you it’s been a while since you two have spoken.

You were so caught up with catching up with him, talking about your flying lessons with Leona (Riddle offered he could teach you too since Leona tended to skip the basics), your tea time with Vil (The Red head reminded you that you’re _always_ welcome to have tea at Heartslabyul and that you were an _honorary guest_ to the Unbirthday parties), and your tutoring sessions with Azul during your job at Mostro Lounge (The second year informed you that he could _also_ tutor you too and that he could _help you_ create better notes. Together. Alone. Maybe every weekends.), that you didn’t notice that you two didn’t use the usual path towards your destination, and instead made a lot of turns and stops.

Nevermind though. You two got were you wanted to go anyway.

(F to chats to Cater’s clones who got into a tussle with Rook, some shenanigans with Ruggie and a full on chase session with Jade and Floyd who followed a decoy of you).

Once you got there, the two of you immediately looked for a certain-silver haired guy, who was not surprisingly, snoozing under a tree, surrounded by little woodland creatures.

“MR. RABBIT!”

You exclaimed, grabbing the rabbit on the still sleeping boy’s lap and pulling it to your embrace.

“ Pft.” Riddle couldn’t help himself as he watch your gleeful form hold the snow White animal in your hands. “ You named a rabbit, Mr. Rabbit? ”

How ludicrous.

How simple.

_How cute._

Riddle’s shoulders relaxed, gazing at you fondly he forgot that he should scold Silver awake for sleeping in such an inappropriate place.

You wrinkled your nose playfully, passing the fluff ball to Riddle so he could pet the fluffball.

You watched in the corner of your eyes as the boy’s eyes crinkled in delight, his hands running smoothly on the rabbit’s fur, the two of you side by side.

“Is it a weird name? I haven’t really thought of anything?” You tilted your head, watching the fireball nuzzle it’s head on the red head.

“Well, it may be a little simplistic.” Riddle replied,petting the rabbit’s head.“But he is a rabbit. Maybe add something else? ”

“Hmmm.” You racked your brains. trying to come up with something. Your eyes looked up, you pursed your lips and tapped your foot. The you looked down and saw the rabbit was getting chummy with the Queen of Hearts. “How about Tarts?”

Riddle stopped his hand from giving the rabbit an ear scritches. He looked at you,surprised.

“ Well, he seems to like you. And I know you like tarts, senpai.” His face began to turn red. “And he has red eyes. And you have red hair. And you helped me find him. So I think it’s just right to call him Mr. Rabbit Rosetarts!” You exclaimed, clapping your hands as if you found the answer to a mystery. “After you… Hehe. If that’s OK?” You tilted your head and gave him a sheepish grin.

_Thump. Thump._

The rabbit suddenly leap in his arms, startling him he almost fell if he hadn’t adjusted his footing.

Something else fell from his coat.

“Hmmm?"You leaned down and picked up the small box.” Riddle-senpai is it yours? “ You handed it out to him.

He shook his head,eyes not meeting yours.

” Open it. “

You were confused but complied, unraveling the ribbon on the box and then opening the lid finding out it’s content.

A wristwatch.

"It’s yours. Take it.”

He said, looking at you for a moment then looking away the next.

You were speechless, a warm sort of feeling climbing up your face.

“Is it because I’m always late?” You joked, but you were already removing the watch from the box. “Pft. Hehe!”

You began to giggle, making Riddle look at you.

“ You’re the Queen of Hearts. You’re holding a white rabbit. And I’m always late.” You wiggled your eyebrows. “That does make me Alice?”

“NO!” He exclaimed, taking a step forward.“ Alice went against the Queen of Hearts. She was an intruder who disobeyed all the rules and threw her court into a frenzy.

You blinked,surprised.

” Isn’t that what I practically did tho? “You teased, referring to the entrance ceremony.” Then what am I? “

_But he didn’t want to chase you away like the Queen of Hearts did to Alice._

True. You were a headache along with your friends,but if it weren’t for your group, Riddle wouldn’t be as he is now.

More close to his dorm members.

Able to be honest with his feelings.

Able to enjoy his school life.

Able to _relax_ and _breathe_.

Maybe Alice wasn’t all bad.

_But he didn’t want you to be Alice._

He wanted you to be

"My rose ..”

And before he knew it, he said the words.

He froze.

You took a step forward.

He took a step back.

The rabbit suddenly leapt into your arms from his, startling you both.

“Pft.”

“Hehe.”

And suddenly you both burst into fits of giggles.

“Hahaha!It seems like I’ve exhausted his welcome.” Riddle laughed. “Mr. Rabbit Rose tarts.”

“ Hmm.I think he’s just being playful. You shook your head.” Senpai…I like your laugh. “

Riddle’s laugh died down but his face remained the color of strawberries.

” You don’t look so tense anymore.“ You smiled. "I’m glad. I like it when you smile.” You admitted, looking fondly at him. “Can you put the watch on me?” You asked, holding out the item.

Riddle obliged, taking it from your hand and putting it around your wrist, his fingers brushing accidentally on your skin.

_Thump. Thump._

Once he had adjusted it properly, he looked at your expression.

Silver eyes met (eye color) ones.

_Thump! Thump!_

If he could just lean in a little bit…

_Thump!Thump!_

“ KOEBI-CHAN~!”

“Y/N - San, Leona’s–!”

“Tricksters, Le Roi de poisson is–!!!" 

"Riddle! Y/N! I’m sorry I couldn’t hold them off–!”

A bunch of rowdy people appeared from out of nowhere. Each calling out for y/n’s name.

Riddle took your hand and step pulled you behind him, making a stance mimicking a brave king protecting his lover.

_Chu~_

“…… ”

“…… ”

“…… ”

“…… ”

Riddle blinked.

His hand went to his cheek, feeling the lingering warmth from your kiss.

“Thank you for the gift.”

And then he blew up.

And by that he had accidentally unleashed his magic unto everyone and collared them.

His heart beat erratically.

His face felt warm.

He looked at you and you just smiled.

He felt breathless.

Even though he wasn’t the one with a collar in his neck.


	5. Kalim x Dense! Reader : Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim has some realizations and MC is about to have one

Kalim Al Asim seemed to want for nothing ever since birth,yet despite being born in wealth he acted with nothing but kindness to everyone around him, making him a friend of many. What he lacks in academics he makes up for in social interactions. He has a certain way to pull people to his side,to charm them with that bright smile, kind words and acts of generosity.

Maybe that's why Vil, Azul, Leona and Riddle were keen on making sure Y/N wouldn't interact with him as much if it's possible. The Four rivals knew that their love interest was dense, but they've also noticed that the best way to attract Y/N was to try not to put too much effort into being obvious, but just enough to be noticed. Confusing but alas, what else could they do?

And Kalim? Well, he's the most effortless one out there!

The most dangerous rival _so far._

And what's more infuriating for these four men in love is knowing that their love rival, Kalim Al Asim, has no idea of the rivalry because he has not realized his feelings.... Yet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vil stared down at the two people under the shade of a tree, his sharp eyes focused on the two individuals clasped hands.

Y/N turned her head and smiled, greeting the Pomefiore dorm head brightly.

"I'm putting lotion on their hands!" Kalim answered for the both of them, his slender fingers expertly applying and massaging Y/N's fingers. " I noticed them looking at their hand so I offered to apply lotion and massage them!"

"You...." Vil quirked an eyebrow. " Saw them looking at their hand and immediately had an urge to _massage_ them?"

Kalim smoothed his thumb on the center of the first year's palm, earning him a sudden giggle. "Yup!"

"Thank you Kalim-senpai!" You thanked the white-haired boy, not even noticing the dark aura surrounding the other man in front of you. You grabbed Kalim's hand. "My turn--!"

A hand shot out and grabbed your wrists. 

_ "NO!" _

Startled, you and Kalim looked at Vil's direction, both of you tilting your head, completely confused. 

For a moment, even Vil looked surprised at his own actions. But he didn't let go, but rather held unto you lightly. 

And just like that the three of you stared awkwardly at each other, if it weren't for Jamil's sudden appearance. 

" There you are Kalim! You're late for your next class, you have a quiz!" The long haired boy scolded, slowing down his jog as he approached the three of you. If he noticed the awkward standstill he didn't mention it, but instead prompted the white-haired boy up by the arm." You can't be late for this one, you already accidentally fell asleep in this class and Trein-sense gave you more homework than you can handle." 

"Oh?" Kalim snapped out of his temporary stupor. "Oh, alright!" He dusted his cardigan and flashed Y/N and Vil a smile that could rival the sun. You smiled back, equally as dazzling and Vil nodded, conceding to the fact his rival's beauty was not to be taken lightly. "See you later!" 

And with that, the two master and servant jogged towards the building, faintly hearing the conversation of the two individuals they left behind. 

"I'm taking you to enjoy that?" The blond questioned. 

"Oh. Ah. Yes, Kalim-senpai's hand felt nice-- ooh?!" 

"Nicer than mine?"

Kalim turned his head for a moment, seeing the two clasping hands and looking at each other's eyes. He turned his head back to the path, not seeing how Vil scowled at whatever Y/N said. 

The Scarabia dorm leader took a deep breath and put a hand to his chest, feeling an odd skip. 

☀ ☀ ☀ 

Jamil has always been by Kalim's side and given that premise Kalim's infatuation with the Ramshackle dorm leader was something he was first to notice. 

And it was troublesome. 

As Kalim's guard he was tasked to protect him and albeit Jamil was sure the other dorm leaders who've fallen for Y/N would never do any harm to his dense master ,he still doesn't want a repeat of what happened last week with Leona.

That was a close call.

_ "I'll pay!"  _

_ "No thank you. I'll pay"  _

_ A crowd began to form.  _

_ " I said. I'll pay" The lion growled as he pushed the money on the counter. " Got that?"  _

_ " Leona-senpai , there's no need for that. I said that I'll pay for y/n already." The silver-haired man smiled, Leona's murderous vibes completely bouncing off his shield of obliviousness. Or was it stubbornness? " I did promise to pay them back for helping me carry those books. " _

_ The second Prince frowned and held in a growl." It's my job to feed my Herbivore, not yours. Back off!"  _

_ "Why?" Kalim asked without a beat.  _

_ Leona looked shocked...he actually asked that? " Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll pay for today! Maybe you can do it tomorrow again?" He said, making a compromise.  _

_ Leona couldn't help but chuckle darkly. Kalim smiled,taking it as an affirmation (It was not).  _

_ " I guess that settles it then, I'll--wait where's y/n?"  _

_ Both men turned their heads to the crowd, turning their heads in time to see the cause of their feud being escorted by two grinning twins.  _

_ Jamil did what we can call a pro-gamer move , and dragged Kalim out of the crowd and out of the Cafeteria in a span of a few seconds while the male Lion was looking away.  _

Ever since then Jamil has been wary of the surroundings, especially after Leona threw a particularly dirty look at Kalim's direction a week ago (which he was sure was due to Y/N refusing Leona's free food offering after the incident. How did Jamil know? Well he's simply one hell of a--- ehem..). 

☀☀️☀️

Kalim was feeling weird these days. He doesn't understand why and at first he attributed it to indigestion, because he's stomach felt like it was fluttering. Or maybe because it was because of the hot weather? Because his face feels warm. Or because he wasn't exercising enough? Because he feels breathless sometimes? Does he have an underlying heart disease? He got checked a few days ago but the family doctor said he was healthy. Then why does he heart skip a beat a lot these days?

What could _possibly_ be the _unifying factor_ of all these strange symptoms? 

_ Weird.  _

"Hi." 

Blink. Blink. 

"Hi." 

Where was he? Wait, Y/N? 

" Why are you in front of Ramshackle dorm?" The first year curiously asked from the other side of the window inside their room. " Did you need something?" The prefect adjusted the bunny in their arms. "And at night? Won't Jamil-senpai be upset?" 

"Ah? Hahahaha! I didn't notice." Kalim scratched his neck. " I was flying to get some fresh air but it seems like I got a little dazed and flew here." 

"That's dangerous." Y/N shook their head, their eyebrows furrowing in worry. Then they looked over Kalim's shoulder to the sky. " The sky's turning dark, you should go." 

_ Go? _

Thump! Thump! 

Why did he suddenly feel like a needle pricked his chest? 

☀☀️☀️

"I'll just put Mr. Rabbit Rosetarts in his bed and I'll come with you." They said, walking towards a small bed at the foot of their own, putting the rabbit down. " Grim, take care of him I'll just go with Kalim-senpai for a while." 

The monster cat just nodded, continuing to play with your phone. You frowned and snatched it, Grim scowled. " If you behave I'll get that Tuna you like when I get back. Make sure Mr. Rabbit doesn't get hurt. "

" Hmph! I'm not your servant ya know? But since it's for a Premium tuna can, I'll let it go for now." 

"What? When did I say it's a premium--!" 

"Get on with your date!" Grim was pushing you towards the window. 

"It's not a date--!" 

"Go now~~! Get some food from Scarabia while you're at it!" 

Really? What does Grim think you are? You're not shameless enough to leech off food from others! That's why you stopped Leona from buying you food! You can't think of anything else to repay him for except petting him while he sleeps. That hardly seems fair, right? 

☀️☀️☀️

Kalim's mind has been flying away more so than usual. Right now, he's mind was on the rabbit you were holding and put to bed. He knew the rabbit was from Leona and the name was inspired by Riddle as he watched the two once fight over it in the quadrangle ( A custody battle, Kalim heard the others whispering). He also knew that you kissed Riddle on the cheeks after he helped you find the said rabbit. Cater posted it on Magicam. 

That's when the pangs on his chest began to grow stronger. The strongest he has ever felt. In fact, on that day he couldn't sleep, much less eat as much as he used to. At night, he even shed some tears. Which was odd. He didn't tell Jamil about it, surprisingly, because he was sure it was because he was so touched by the story of Riddle helping you find the rabbit. It's touching wasn't it? Wasn't it? 

Well now he's unsure. 

There seems to be something foreign gnawing at his chest. Wanting to be acknowledged but Kalim doesn't know what it's called. It's a mix of emotions really. And it's the first time he ever felt them. 

Even now as he hoisted you up on the magic carpet he felt a spark between your fingers touching his own. 

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along. I'm just worried you're mind would fly elsewhere while flying." You scooted closer to Kalim and his breath hitched, his fingers clasping the end of the carpet tighter, which the carper retaliated by lightly slapping its tassel on the back of his hand.

Kalim couldn't do anything but smile. 

☀☀️☀️

The ride back to Scarabia was oddly quiet. As Kalim was oddly quiet the whole ride. 

"Senpai!" 

Kalim's body jumped then he saw the oncoming tree. He swerved at the last minute, tilting the carpet leaving you no choice but to hold unto his waist until the car pet's position was stable. 

Blink. Blink. 

Kalim turned his head to apologize but instead met your scrutinizing face. "Eh?" 

Your face was oh so close. You leaned your forehead to his and the Scarabia dorm leader froze. "Warm..." 

_ Thump... Thump!  _

"You're always warm, senpai." Your arms unwound around his waist and your hands cupped his face. " But you're warmer today." 

Your slightly cold fingertips contrasted the heat on his cheeks. "It's comfy against the night wind, hehe." You chuckled. 

Kalim exe. Has stopped working. 

The white haired boy's heart beat faster, his eyes on your as you leaned away. His hands caught yours when you pulled away. "Hmmm?" 

Kalim grinned as realization dawned upon him. He adjusted his sit so as to not strain his neck, one hand on the magic carpet, and chuckled. 

" Y/N. I don't think I'm sick." 

"I think you're sick." 

You two said at the same time. 

Blink. Blink. 

"Ahahahaha! " Kalim clasped your hand. " I think... Was just feeling something new. I think I know what it is now. Y/N... I don't think of you as a friend." 

"Ah?" 

Both your hearts beat erratically. 

"It's more than a friend!" His grip grew tighter as he pulled you closer. Thinking about all those time he saw Vil brushing your hair, Riddle and Azul tutoring you, Leona pulling you close in the hallways. Kalim finally recognized something. Why he felt so oddly upset when you were with someone else and extremely ecstatic when you're with him, no matter how meager the time. " You... You're..." 

"I'm....?" Your breath hitched when he said the words. 

"MY BEST FRIEND!" Kalim raised your clasped hand up. "That's why I was feeling weird! We haven't be bonding as much!" He exclaimed. 

You grinned then began to laugh. "I feel the same way, senpai!" You swung your hand along with his around. " Here's to our friendship!" 

☀☀️☀️

Jamil was having one of the worst headaches ever. Kalim is missing and the sun has gone down. 

It wasn't uncommon ofcourse, but what's uncommon is the fact Riddle, Leona, Azul and Vil were in the lounge looking for Kalim ( or Jamil bets, the one with Kalim. Y/N.) 

"Look at that thing! It's atrocious!" Vil complained, looking at his phone. 

"*It's the color of his eyes?*Tsk!" Leona read the caption, looking at the same thing as he grumpily waited seated on one of the large pillows. 

"They posted it about half an hour ago, are they still not here yet?" Azul spoke more to himself as he looked at the dark horizon. 

"It's late! This is clearly against the rules!" Riddle added, sitting in a chair and trying not to look anxious. 

It's been half an hour since the dorm leaders arrived and surprised Jamil while he was looking for Kalim. It seems like they saw Y/N's post in Magicame. 

***Bonding with my bestie! Look at the stars! #matchingFriendshipRings #YesItsARingPop #ItsTheOnlyThingIHadInMyPockets***

And hence this scenario: Jamil trying not to blow a fuse and serving some refreshments to the dorm leaders while they wait for the two troublemakers. 

There was a swoosh sound from afar and immediately everyone stood up. "They're landing in top floo--" 

Andddddd the 4 dorm leaders were gone and running.

"Don't run off on your own! Do you even know the way?HEY!!!" 

Where were the dignified dorm leaders of NRC right now? 

_ Tsk. Troublesome.  _

☀️☀️☀️

"Hey, be careful!" Kalim warned as Y/N jumped down the carpet which was still on air to the ground. 

"It's only 2 feet high, don't worry." You laughed, doing a skip after landing to show him. "I can take care of myself. Don't you trust me?" 

"Ahahahaha!"The Asim heir laughed, standing up on the carpet ( ill advised)." Maybe I should jump, too? "

" KALIM!--Y/N!!! "

The sudden loud exclamation shocked the two. And the carpet.

The carpet tilted a little as a reaction, thus Kalim lost his balance and almost fell. 

Almost because Y/N caught his upper torso, yet because he was already leaning over his hands winded up around your neck.... 

And his lips on a mere centimeters from your lips. 

Blink. Blink. Blink. 

Everyone stood still... 

Then Leona and Azul ran towards you two and yanked you apart. 

Jamil assisted a dazed Kalim off Riddle and Vil's arms and sighed. 

Kalim touched his lips and looked at you. 

He felt like there were fireworks exploding in his heart as a giddy feeling filled his body. 

Maybe... Maybe friendship wasn't really the reason for his emotions. It's... 

_ "Y/N I think I love you...." _

He said it before he could think. 

Leona and Azul scowled. 

Riddle and Vil gasped. 

Really, the four of them were right. 

Kalim Al Asim was the most dangerous rival among them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as active in AO3 so apologies for the late replies. Thank you very much for the comments and support!


End file.
